Entrando en Haikyuu
by Yoshida Fatima
Summary: Te imaginas estar tan tranquila en tu habitación viendo Haikyuu y cuando te quedas dormida despertar en un sitio diferente con personajes anime, eso le sucedió ha Harune Seira. Ahora tendrá que vivir en Haikyuu y ayudar al karasuno mientras intenta no enamorarse, ya que... ¿Cuanto durara su estancia allí?
1. Cap 1 Mi llegada al otro mundo

**Bueno hace mucho que no publico una historia y decidí hacer esta de haikyuu espero que os guste w si es así comentad así sabre que tengo vuestro apoyo.**

* * *

Estaba como siempre sentada en mí pupitre de clase fingiendo atender a la explicación de francés, ultima hora y clase de francés no me culpen imposible atender...

\- Seira. Tu as une gomme?

-... -que quiere que conteste hay más de una forma...

\- Estas en Japón

-Más quisiera ella - susurro mi compañera y amiga Mary

-Más quisiera yo...

Toco el timbre y fui directa a la taquilla tengo que dejar los malditos libros.

-¿Nos vamos? -esa era Carmen mi otra amiga siempre volvía con ella y con su hermana a casa aunque en la mitad del camino nos separábamos.

-Sí, que tal tu clase hoy...

-Bien, otro diez

-Presumida... -susurre... ella es de las mejores de todas las clases siempre notas impecables.

-¿Aaah has visto el nuevo capítulo de noragami? -y ahí apareció la razón por la que la amaba nos hemos visto casi todos los mismos animes y no le va mucho el gore, ají no como a mary o mari que les encanta.

-Sip aaaah yato-sama yo me volvería yatoista

-Y yukine tan kawaii

-¿Además de noragami te estás viendo otro anime?

-Ninguno aunque me gustaría verme otro - y ahí está mi oportunidad para inculcarle conocimiento a Carmen

-Pues hay uno que tiene de todo menos gore, Haikyuu hay maromos, risas, maromos, deporte, ¿he dicho maromos? Y no es harem reverso que de que no te van demasiado por la trama.

-Lo apuntare en la lista junto a magi

-Así me gusta te tengo bien enseñada.

Llegamos a nuestra separación y cada una se fue por su lado, yo pensando en que quiero haikyuu in vena y ella pensando en... lo que vosotros queráis que piense.

Llegue a mi casa y como alma que lleva el demonio (Sebastián-san) cogí mi portátil, y no, no como, haikyuu es mi alimento.

Teclee rápidamente el nombre en google y me puse a ver de nuevo la serie ají aún recuerdo cuando era una niña inocente que simplemente buscaba algo divertido y se encontró con esta droga.

Después de tragarme insanamente a la vez sanamente todos los capítulos me quede grogui en la cama.

-Hija despierta llegaras tarde a tu primer día - oí una voz pero como soy tan perezosa simplemente me gire y seguí como si nada ale a dormir... Un momento rebobinen, ¿primer día? Que yo sepa ya empecé el instituto hace un mes nada de primer día, y no es lunes... que yo sepa.

Mire hacia la persona que me hablaba, no era mi madre y no me preocupo por ello aunque parezca una locura, más bien me preocupo de que esa señora parece sacada de un anime, ¿cuantas cirugías se habrá echo?

-...

\- Date prisa y desayuna si no se te hará aún más tarde

-... ¿Mamá?

-Claro, quien va a ser sino

-Brook

-Quien

-Nadie

-Anda baja ya y déjate de tus tonterías

-Brook nunca es tontería ese esqueleto perver es lo más - susurre, que como puedo estar tan tranquila pensando en brook, ni yo misma lo sé a sí que no pregunten.

Me levante de la cama y vi que al lado mío había un uniforme que me sonaba de algo y claro está que de mi instituto no es ya que no se usan, igualmente decidí ponérmelo algo me dice que si no me lo pongo mi "madre" me obligara.

Baje rápidamente las escaleras encontrándome un desayuno al estilo japonés en la mesa, raro pero rico. Cuando acabe de desayunar mi madre me dijo que mi nuevo instituto (raro porque yo no me cambie) estaba nada más subir la cuesta.

No tuve más remedio que subirla... para una asmática como yo subir una cuesta es demasiado (más bien es mi pereza pero para algo está ahí el asma) después de llegar sin aliento arriba vi el instituto... ka-ra-su-no no pregunten como se leer japonés ni yo lo sé pero después de todo lo de esta mañana al estilo anime nada me sorprende...

Me adentre dentro y busque mi clase como mi madre me dijo 1-3 creo que era y efectivamente. Entre indecisa y me senté en el pupitre de atrás del todo perfecto para dibujar o dormir sin que los profesores se dieran cuenta.

Comenzaron las extrañas clases y he de decir que todo esto me es muy parecido a algo incluso los profesores...

Nos explicaron que debíamos inscribirnos a uno de los muchos clubs que había. Por lo que nada más acabar la clase salí ojeando la lista de clubs, baloncesto... quizá si fuera como el de kuroko no basuke, tenis... estará ryoma? Fútbol, inazuma eleven nah, dibujo bueeeno me lo pensare, música, nah soy pésima, voleibol... si no recuerdo mal el instituto se llama karasuno... bueeeno le voy a hacer honor al nombre y unirme al club de voleibol, no es porque tenga curiosidad de saber si está relacionado todo esto nah.

Salí corriendo hacia el gimnasio de voleibol aunque yo y mi gran suerte y torpeza caímos redondas al suelo, por esto no hago gimnasia yo...

-¿Estas bien? - mire hacia arriba y vi a una chica de cabello negro con gafas muy guapa y no, no soy lesbiana.

-... creo que me di un golpe más fuerte de lo normal...

\- ¿Vamos a la enfermería? - me ofrecía la mano para ayudarme - Mi nombre es kiyoko -no hacía falta que me lo dijera ya que lo sabía pero bueno...

-Seira... Harune Seira... -acepte la mano y me levante del "cómodo" suelo - y ni hace falta que vayamos a la enfermería estoy bien

-¿Segura?

-si, por cierto... - si es esa kiyoko lo sabrá y además si es así no solo esta ella - sabes dónde está el gimnasio del club de voleibol

-Claro, soy la gerente, ¿para qué quieres ir?

-Me gustaría unirme como gerente -no pensarían que jugaría, ¿no? Ya vieron mis grandes habilidades para caerme como para jugar al voley.

-Genial, solo estaba yo como gerente me vendrá bien una ayuda -por lo visto yachi aún no se ha unido pero creo que hinata y kageyana ya consiguieron entrar...

Comenzamos a ir hacia el gimnasio y poco después llegamos, Kiyoko-san abrió la puerta y de repente dos personas se lanzaron a abrazarla, sin ni siquiera verlos puedo adivinar quienes son y como acabara esto.

-Ella es Harune Seira quiere entrar al club.

-Ooooh - todo el mundo se acercó a verme ilusionados, esto me recuerda a cuando Yachi-san se unió...

-E-encantada de conoceros - son más altos de lo que esperaba... yo solo mido 1.61 aunque ya soy más alta que noya-san.

-Soy Daichi Sawamura el capitán del equipo encantado

-Encantada

-Yo soy el entrenador, Ittetsu Takeda el consejero escolar y por ahora entrenador hasta que consigamos uno - así que Ukai aún no está con ellos... pero Tsukishima y Yamaguchi ademas de Hinata y Kageyama ya se han unido por lo que ya abran "luchado" entre sí...

-Bien será mejor que volvamos a practicar -dijo Daichi-san

-¡Si! -que emocionados están...

-Ven Harune-san prepararemos las botellas

-H-hai, pero me puedes llamar Seira, después de todo eres mayor que yo Kiyoko-san - más bien se me hacía raro que me llamaran por mi apellido y con el -san ya de por si es raro el -chan

-Bien Seira, vamos

La seguí hasta el grifo para rellenar las botellas y cuando estaban todas volvimos.

-Tu uniforme estará listo mañana -me informo Kiyoko-san seguramente para entablar conversación durante la vuelta.

-¿Uniforme?

-Sí, el chándal del karasuno - en cuanto me dijo eso me brillaron los ojos, aunque me gustaría más el chándal del nekoma o del aobajosai o fukurodani... bien vale me gustan todos pero es que cada equipo tiene su no sé qué (en verdad es que en todos hay tíos buenos), pero bueno el chándal del karasuno tiene swag es negro he impone.

-Genial -dije con entusiasmo, kiyoko-san rió un poco y entramos al gimnasio. Cuando acabo la práctica todos nos fuimos directos a casa.

-¡Harune-san! -me gire para ver quien me llamaba, era Hinata - ¿Volvemos juntos?

-Etto... -aún no se había presentado, aunque sabía quién era si decía algo me delataría...

-¡Ah! Es verdad no me presente, lo siento mucho -se inclinó para pedirme disculpas - mi nombre es Hinata Shouyo la próxima estrella de Karasuno

-¿Con tu tamaño? -sabía lo que me contestaría pero me hacía gracia picarlo

-¡Aunque no tenga una gran altura puedo saltar! ¡Además, tú eres más baja!

-... -eso me dio en el kokoro... es cierto soy un centímetro más baja... el mide 1.62m... -b-bueno pero yo soy una chica... es normal...

-Kiyoko-san mide 1.66 y es una chica

-Y es más alta que tu

-... -ambos suspiramos a la vez mirando al suelo...

-Bueno dejemos las alturas de lado...

-Si... -antes de que me diera cuenta había llegado a mi casa y Hinata se despidió de mi diciéndome que mañana me vendría a buscar, si fuera una fangirl de Hinata estaría gritando como loca pero no amigos, no, yo le soy fiel a Kuroo... y Oikawa-san... y Bokuto... y Akaashi... y quiza a Iwaizumi... y a Kenma... y puede un poco a Noya-san y Sugawara-san... vale quizá son muchos pero no está Hinata entre ellos, él está en mi querida friendzone al lado de Brook.

-¿Cómo te fue tu primer día?

-Bien... - aún se me hacía raro ver a mi madre estilo anime... raro, raro...

-Tu hermana no vendrá hasta el próximo mes a vernos - por lo que veo cambio en aspecto todo esto pero no en historia mi hermana sigue fuera estudiando y mi padre trabajando...

-Vale... -subí a mi cuarto el cual no me pare a verlo antes, todo bastante lindo, una cama con un estampado de flores azules y rosas junto con unos armarios con cajones rosas... muy femenino todo, que yo sepa esto es haikyuu no un shojo...

Me puse a husmear el armario, vi un pijama de pelito rosa con un conejo dibujado en el... no me juzguen tengo frío y parece calentito...

El resto del día paso rápido, me acosté y me puse a pensar... ¿Qué fue de mis amigas? Mary, Mari y Carmen, y que fue de esos mangas de one piece y noragami que deje en el otro lado... suena como si me hubiera muerto que mal rollo... mejor me duermo...


	2. Cap 2 Aobajosai vs Karasuno

\- Arittakeno yume o kakiatsume sagashi mono sagashini yuku no sa ONE PIECE! -oí la canción que me despertaba cada mañana, como me encanta ese opening.

Me levante con torpeza de mi cómoda cama y me dispuse a ponerme la ropa para el instituto. En la puerta del armario hay un espejo y me paro a mirarme antes que nada... ojos... ¿grandes? Cabello... ¿anime? ...

...

...

-¡KYAAA! -pegue un grito muy al estilo shojo mientras me miraba...

-¿¡Que pasa hija!? -entro mi madre corriendo a mi habitación

-N-nada... -ya no me acordaba... no estoy en mi "mundo" o "dimensión" como quieran llamarlo, estoy en Haikyuu, voy al karasuno y soy una gerente... Creía que todo había sido un sueño pero veo que no.

-Bueno, pues date prisa sino llegaras tarde a clase

-Voy... -mire con pesadez como mi "madre" se iba abajo para hacer el desayuno mientras yo me arreglo.

Me puse el uniforme y me dispuse ha bajar las escaleras para desayunar.

-Seira, un amigo tuyo esta esperando en la puerta - me informo mi madre desde esta, me asome a la puerta y vi a Hinata en ella.

-¡Buenos días! - dijo con su típica emoción

-Buenos días...

-¿Quieres pasar a comer algo? -le pregunto mi madre con amabilidad

-No, gracias ya he desayunado

-Bueno pues nos vamos -dije tirando a Hinata conmigo hacia el instituto

-¡Adiós señora! -se despidió mientras alzaba la mano moviendola

-Jeje que chico mas mono -susurro mi madre... creo que va a haber un interrogatorio cuando vuelva.

-Harune-san, ¿te enteraste?

-¿De que? -le mire con curiosidad

-El viernes jugaremos contra Aobajosai - oooh entonces debemos estar por esos capítulos...

-Ya veo... ¿No estas nervioso? -me gire a mirarlo y vi como su cara estaba toda tensa y temblando - veo que si... -me reí un poco ante su nerviosismo, se como acabara todo esto

-Sera mi primer partido después de mucho tiempo...

-Animo -le dije con una sonrisa - estaré allí para animaros como buena gerente que soy -dije con orgullo

-¡Si!

Llegamos al instituto y cada uno se fue a su clase, cuando me senté en mi asiento se me acerco una chica de cabello negro y ojos verdes.

-Soy Mikan encantada -me saludo con una sonrisa

-Igualmente, llámame Seira -le respondí con una sonrisa

-He oído que te uniste al equipo de voley como gerente

-Si

-Jugareis contra Aobajosai no tienes miedo

-¿Debería? -se como acabara el partido y no lo perdemos por lo que no pasara nada

-He oído que su capitán Oikawa Tooru es muy bueno en armar y en saques ademas la estrella Iwaizumi tiene mucha fuerza.

-Algo me dice que Oikawa-san no estará hasta el final en el partido -le dije sonriendo

-¿Que? Como sabes tu eso

-Intuición de gerente

Después de eso entro el profesor y comenzamos las clases, la semana se me paso rápido y pronto llego el día del amistoso contra Aobajosai.

-Hinata... ¿Estas bien? -noto como si se me olvida algo... estamos en el autobús yendo hacia el lugar de encuentro... que se me olvida

-S-si... -tenia la cara morada y parecía mareado... ma-mareado...

-¡Tanaka-san abre la ventana! -le grite pero demasiado tarde Hinata ya había vomitado en sus pantalones...

-¡Lo siento! -se disculpo Hinata con Tanaka

-No es nada, ¿pero ya estas mejor? -le pregunto Tanaka

-S-si

-Bien contamos contigo -dijo Tanaka mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda

-¡Tanaka-san no le diga eso!

-¡V-voy al baño! -y ahí va Hinata... pobre no sabe que en los baños se encuentran personas peligrosas...

Seguimos andando mientras Hinata iba al baño y me di cuenta que Tanaka-san, Kageyama, Tsukishima y Yamagushi faltaban a si que fui a ver y que me encontré la escena que adoraba, ellos como unos cuervos mirando a dos chicos de Aobajosai intimidatoriamente.

-No deberías decir esas cosas, Tanaka-san. Mira asustaste a los pobres chicos de élite. Me dan pena -dijo Tsukishima

-Genial... -susurre mientras los miraba en eso me di cuenta que los dos chicos de aobajosai me miraban -h-hola...

-¿Una nueva manager? -susurro Kindaichi creo que se llamaba

-¿Eh? Y eso que -dijo Tanaka-san con su cara intimidante, ya sabéis la típica esa que pone cuando quiere asustar.

-N-nada... -trago en seco Kindaichi

-¡Oye! -era el capitán - lo sentimos mucho -dijo mientras obligaba a Tanaka-san a agacharse.

EL resto del tiempo fue todo rápido, llegamos al gimnasio y empezó el partido todo marchaba bien hasta que le tocaba sacar a Hinata.

-... Estará bien -observe como Hinata no podía dejar de temblar creo que ahora sabe que los baños son peligrosos... Se dispuso a sacar y...

-... -silencio en la cancha... hasta que Tanaka-san y Tsukishima se rieron del accidente. Como en el anime Hinata había golpeado a Kageyama con el balón en la nuca...

-No te rías Seira, no es bueno reírse de las desgracias de los demás -susurre aguantándome la risa. Después de ese accidente y nosotros ganando la primera parte llego el descanso y comienzo de la segunda mitad .

-KYAAAA -se oyeron unos gritos me di la vuelta y vi a unas fangirl gritando, porque ni idea... creo que me vuelvo a olvidar de algo importante...

-Ya te recuperaste Oikawa -esa era la voz del entrenador de Aobajosai

-Oikawa... -creo que empiezo a entender, Oikawa aparecía ahora

-¿Que tal tu pierna?

-Perfecta -dijo Oikawa mientras hacia el signo de ok con la manos - el tiempo paso rápido y acabo igual que en el anime, Karasuno ganando pero... todos sabemos que Aobajosai no lo dio todo.

Lo demás transcurrió normal el encuentro de Oikawa con Karasuno en la salida, y volver a casa.

-¡Viste mi remate, Seira!- grito emocionado mientras íbamos a casa, insistió en acompañarme.

\- Si -le dije sonriendo - Aunque no te confíes siempre hay enemigos mas fuertes y altos que tu.

-Entonces saltare mas alto

-Lo haces ver muy simple y fácil...

 **Siento la tardanza entre tanto examen solo he podido escribir en pequeños ratos que he tenido y hasta hoy no pude acabar de escribir el segundo capitulo. De momento la historia seguirá como en el anime pero dentro de unos capítulos tomara otro rumbo distinto. Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo ^^**


	3. Cap 3 Puerros

p data-p-id="54c6998dc6ee90513a8ee84980e17794"Me encontraba tirada en mi cama sin saber que hacer. Ya habían pasado unos días desde el encuentro de Aobajosai vs Karasuno, Nishinoya-san y demás se han unido al club, a parte de eso nada nuevo./p  
p data-p-id="1fedb221170baa4db8601b870cbdf3e1"br /br /Creía que vivir en un anime seria súper guay e increíble además de que cada día seria súper emocionante, que inocente era... Me aburro como una ostra no se que hacer.../p  
p data-p-id="733d3ed80b35ee5483cbcf6db0956aab"br /br /-¡Hija, puedes ir a hacerme unos recados! -esa era mi madre.../p  
p data-p-id="c4074d10975fde6907988e17e1f0bb8e"br /br /-Es que... ando en pijama y bueno... cambiarme de ropa... da palo... - le conteste intentando escabullirme/p  
p data-p-id="5893799c2c536c2905019455255b9513"br /br /-¿No decías que te aburrías? Pues si vas a hacerme los recados no te aburrirás y con suerte te eches un novio rico que nos termine de pagar la hipoteca/p  
p data-p-id="9bb57b80af757c5dae58e71804bf929c"br /br /-Tu sueñas demasiado, bueno soñar es gratis sigue así mamá -haber... chicos guapos en haikyuu ricos... Cero, esto no es kuroko no basuke, mama te equivocaste de anime... o quizá me equivoque yo.../p  
p data-p-id="fae3d6305503364cd08d442e2b6ba06d"br /br /-Bueno, ten el dinero y la lista de compra ve antes de que te cierren - me paso la lista y el monedero y me saco de casa rápidamente.../p  
p data-p-id="efdb05cba0efb34e971b0697e113e1c0"br /br /-¿Eh? Mamá... por si no te das cuenta... ¡Sigo en pijama!/p  
p data-p-id="9449823538b85aba0cd1de30b1a799f8"br /br /Había conseguido que mi madre me dejara cambiarme, no era plan de ir con un pijama de ositos a comprar./p  
p data-p-id="62006bb3fdc9a1d96533d4496b18ec50"br /br /Lo primero... puerros... Que pasa mi madre es ahora Miku o que.../p  
p data-p-id="17649fe15a335878f39c44b4b587510d"br /br /Me dirigí hacia la frutería, verdulería un plus, todo en uno. Pero como no, nada va a mi favor y.../p  
p data-p-id="3463ef854f0dd2ab1ef271a56dbc9df6"br /br /-¡JODER QUIEN HA LANZADO EL BALÓN! -un balón en toda la cabeza, y por como era es de voleibol./p  
p data-p-id="b132830f274e6c0f7c188715dfb41d83"br /br /-Lo siento, lo siento - esa voz... me gire lentamente y vi de quien era, no, no era el sexy Kuroo mis queridas fangirls, tampoco era el gamer de Kenma, ni el loco de Bokuto tampoco el serio de Akaashi./p  
p data-p-id="6d21640e165f9aceafd536868281ed70"br /br /Adivinen, quien queda de mi lista, no es nadie de Karasuno. Si no el gran rey como lo llama Hinata, exacto el idiota de Oikawa./p  
p data-p-id="c21ed80e37b278c398c66f4d213e4dd7"br /br /-Esto... ¿Estas bien? -me pregunto con una sonrisa./p  
p data-p-id="09f6ce75bc2b2d35456551e696592759"br /br /-Haber... me acabas de golpear con un balón de volei en la cabeza, y me preguntas si estoy bien... ¡Evidentemente no!/p  
p data-p-id="3b1754688544b9514dd633db074fba60"br /br /-Bueno cálmate, no es bueno enfadarse te salen arrugas y acabaras como Iwa-chan y eso en una chica no es lindo/p  
p data-p-id="0c9f4c035e2302fa583487a4284f0efc"br /br /-... Mejor sigo mi camino... Pero antes -cogí un alfiler que dios sabe de donde lo saque y pinche el balón asesino - Así no vuelves a intentar matarme con el - y con mucha dignidad me gire y seguí mi camino - .../p  
p data-p-id="2f43b42fd833d1e77420a8dae7419000"br /br /.../p  
p data-p-id="68cf0a3bff1e41b907cf955f570c5249"br /br /.../p  
p data-p-id="8a6763506f39f536a8a6d711dd8d45ea"br /br /-Shuu shuu fuera bicho fuera -dije mientras intentaba echar a Oikawa que me seguía/p  
p data-p-id="ba4581963c46d22d67117b6967c0ed5a"br /br /-¡Malvada! Eres peor que Iwa-chan, no soy un bicho/p  
p data-p-id="10dec05cd49d89195927ee99950c4183"br /br /-Y que me importa, déjame acosador o llamare a la poli, peor a Iwaizumi/p  
p data-p-id="92be0a81faaddb4ad39530991877938f"br /br /-¡No soy un acosador! Y tu... de que conoces a Iwa-chan -uppps me pillo y ahora que hago intento hacer como que no oí nada y me largo o lo golpeo lo dejo medio muerto y se lo vendo a las fangirls a mitad de precio para que no sea capaz de hablar nunca mas ni de preguntarme nada... Creo que mejor hago la primera... No soy tan malvada... Creo... -¡Oye! No me ignores y te largues - y me agarro el brazo/p  
p data-p-id="dc54084d1ed8c5e788d307270844e09c"br /br /-Donde esta Nishinoyua-san y Tanaka-sempai cuando se les necesita... -dije en un susurro/p  
p data-p-id="7d6223ba8905092b5c59d82a1ca050d7"br /br /-¡Oye Trashykawa! -vi que ha Oikawa se le oscurecía la mirada y se congelaba, si no me equivoco esa voz es de.../p  
p data-p-id="5c2988134e21d94b987ac642f6906820"br /br /-¡Iwa-chan! -grito asustado Oikawa/p  
p data-p-id="c7568cfaf2623667340f9c0479e6952f"br /br /-¡Otra vez ligando! ¡Llegaremos tarde al entrenamiento por tu culpa! -ui ui, me suena a Iwa-chan celoso~~~/p  
p data-p-id="0d2cf63ed38a4e706b1ec42312fe2f63"br /br /-¡Iwaizumi-sempai! ¡Oikawa-san me esta acosando! -dije en tono inocente escondiéndome detrás de Iwaizumi/p  
p data-p-id="57296f539a87a590980e38de18137db4"br /br /-¿Eh? Como conoces mi nombre... -se extraño Iwaizumi... mierda lo jodi.../p  
p data-p-id="f98904e24bab93d9bb186cc53d9d2842"br /br /-¿Y el mío? No recuerdo haberlo dicho... -ahora el idiota/p  
p data-p-id="ca706b92036cfabf1fb5ad2a5e1f59ef"br /br /-... O-oikawa-san dijo tu nombre y Iwaizumi-sempai dijo el de Oikawa-san -dije inocentemente mientras rezaba que se lo tragaran/p  
p data-p-id="b5b7e04dd196ae1e5fdb985ab96f715b"br /br /-Pero antes mencionaste a Iwa-chan como si lo conocieras.../p  
p data-p-id="b539305af78616f92c4188606214b8cd"br /br /-¡Quien no! Es la estrella de Aoba Josai, ¿no? -dije como si fuera obvio y me fije que Iwaizumi se sonrojo un poco/p  
p data-p-id="0293abdcefac5de2804d4c49c5305188"br /br /-No sabia que era tan famoso... -susurro avergonzado/p  
p data-p-id="6bf0d07e572f097763e31ceed5db37ea"br /br /-¡Como es posible que a el si le conocieras y a mi no! -se indigno Oikawa/p  
p data-p-id="05255bece6f71feff70ce8058008fa9e"br /br /-¡Que es esto un interrogatorio! Me tengo que ir adiós -dije mientras rápidamente uia de la escena del crimen(?)/p  
p data-p-id="20887fd18d71ce2333e4724fc26505cd"br /br /Media hora después.../p  
p data-p-id="33c6dba99fa5d15f6a0733fba54eb4ad"br /br /-1 kilo de puerros por favor -le pedí al frutero/p  
p data-p-id="33a3503468b56f2ddd466f01a42fb0dc"br /br /-Ten, son 1500 yenes -y le pase el dinero, camine tranquilamente de vuelta a casa pero esta vez por otro camino, no quería encontrármelos de nuevo.../p  
p data-p-id="fb3e8ee9209e06f148c2bf23faa6e31a"br /br /-¡Oi Harune-san! -me gire hacia donde venia la voz, era Hinata./p  
p data-p-id="791aa9795e22c0efe71ed0b9bdfc9b44"br /br /-Hinata, hola - le salude con una sonrisa/p  
p data-p-id="a963c63d5bcfb2b05dbc61fcbafc1478"br /br /-¿Vas a casa?/p  
p data-p-id="41bfa3ef697273c2e40209da575b02c2"br /br /-Si, ya acabe con los recados/p  
p data-p-id="4c3e2807c5bf347d506fe6b6f3f56227"br /br /-Entonces voy contigo, déjame ayudarte - y me cogió la bolsa con los puerros -¿Puerros? ¿Tantos?/p  
p data-p-id="feb08416b7e282fe2f56d69734a23856"br /br /-Mi madre descubrió su lado vocaloid/p  
p data-p-id="c51f0b4b6efa368758ea4ee2351e28a1"br /br /-¿Que?/p  
p data-p-id="97851efc0cd5da6418d6bd1d961ae8e9"br /br /-Déjalo, no lo entenderás -echo de menos alguien quien entienda mis bromas frikis - igual no hace falta que lo lleves tu -le dije un poco apenada/p  
p data-p-id="9164cc17a62461cc7e030a8c5b20bc04"br /br /-Noshinoya-san dice que hay que ser bueno con las chicas ya que son muy delicadas, así que déjamelo a mi/p  
p data-p-id="cfcf2f34735c1b6b55b7c3300a854c2b"br /br /-Que Nishinoya-san que... -Hinata se asusto al ver mi cara de enfado - ¡Las chicas no somos mas débiles que los chicos! Cuando pille a Nishinoya vera.../p  
p data-p-id="ad55173170e23d33489246d69e05800d"br /br /-Algunas veces... das miedo/p  
p data-p-id="759e39fdbc71529741baa0e4a12ebc84"br /br /-Me lo suelen decir, bueno ya llegamos, gracias Hinata -le dije mientras cogía la bolsa con los puerros/p  
p data-p-id="c76bb9b9c45860a6da98355542d78aae"br /br /-No hay problema, bueno me vo-/p  
p data-p-id="028f6b77412b3e73f0ad29a48f18c5c4"br /br /-Anda Hinata-kun -esa era mi madre, no se porque me da que me estaba espiando.../p  
p data-p-id="22202d03621fe9b83ecec335dd62460a"br /br /-Señora Harune -dijo Hinata nervioso mientras se inclinaba a modo de saludo/p  
p data-p-id="d126747661cd1f2996f432dfb75b60a2"br /br /-¿Así que ayudaste a mi Seira? Que niño mas bueno... -sonreía mi madre mientras decía todo -¿Porque no te quedas a comer para agradecerte que la estés ayudando tanto? -a donde quiere ir con todo esto.../p  
p data-p-id="3b6ae0008705a8a18f081a0ac1e867f5"br /br /-No se... No quiero molestar/p  
p data-p-id="58677e9c47e300c79b131c13b2c576d9"br /br /-Mama, Hinata debe tener cosas que hacer y le deben de estar esperando para comer en su casa/p  
p data-p-id="dcd3ee0b2e106a2e47f4fb78c2bc242f"br /br /-En verdad no tengo nada que hacer, y podría llamar a mi madre y decírselo/p  
p data-p-id="994eb073b75a7a34fa1eed7ee7f87151"br /br /-Entonces ya esta, hoy hay sopa de puerros para comer menos mal que te dije que me compras de mas porque si no, no íbamos a tener -eso es canibalismo... Pobres puerros... Miku llora/p  
p data-p-id="013d0c2c0337a73a92c4ea8336c19822"br /br /-De eso no va a salir nada bueno... -dije en un susurro para luego entrar en la casa./p  
p data-p-id="d0251d49d896357f4a4e1cdb1f8536c4"br /br /strongY hasta ahí el capitulo, siento la tardanza en verdad la mitad del capitulo lo tenia desde hace tiempo pero hasta ayer no lo acabo pero espero que os guste, ya saben cualquier like o aun mejor, comentario me ayuda a seguir escribiendo esta historia/strong/p  
p data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p 


End file.
